Mobile devices have become ubiquitous in modern life. Current generations of mobile devices have fast multicore processors, high resolution displays, and are frequently connected to the internet via cellular or WI-FI signals. Despite the increased capabilities of mobile devices, mobile devices typically operate without regard for their local environment.